Currently, IT products face challenges of high layout density, a high through-current capability, and increasing total power. Transmission of a large current requires a larger copper thickness, but a high-speed signal backplane does not support an excessive copper thickness. Detachably connecting the high-speed signal backplane to a power supply backplane can effectively solve layout and through-current problems, and has become a major development trend of IT products.
In the prior art, a high-speed signal backplane is detachably connected to a power supply backplane mainly using a plug-in connector. As shown in FIG. 1, a structure of an existing connector includes a male pin 1 and a female pin 2. When the male and female pins fit, the male pin 1 is inserted into the female pin 2, and is in contact with an elastic sheet 21 of the female pin 2 in order to implement a conductive connection.
A defect of the prior art lies in that, a connector cannot implement blind-mating; when a tolerance (which refers to an allowed capability of an offset between a male pin and a female pin when the male pin and the female pin fit) is greater than ±0.1 millimeters (mm) (a state shown in FIG. 1), deformation damage of an elastic sheet of the female pin is easily caused, thereby affecting reliability of an electrical connection.